


Don't Tempt Fate

by enragedbees



Series: Sanders Sides Prompts [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enragedbees/pseuds/enragedbees
Summary: Roman is trying to be responsible, but Logan is in desperate need for affection.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logince
Series: Sanders Sides Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670866
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Don't Tempt Fate

**Author's Note:**

> gaylotusthatexists: kisses 16 with logince? please?
> 
> 16\. Kisses Meant To Distract The Other Person From Whatever They Were Intently Doing
> 
> A/N: okay I had so much fun with this one!! since tech week starts sunday for me my show has been on my mind (consuming my every thought), so if anyone’s wondering, that’s the show they’re running lines from. thanks for the prompt!!
> 
> ((Check out my Tumblr!!))

Logan had never been more frustrated in his entire life, he decided.

He was not the kind of person to constantly need attention. He wasn’t the one who was always reaching out his hand, inviting his partner to take it wherever they went. He wasn’t running his fingers along his boyfriend’s arm or thigh all day, or burying his face in his shoulder, or discreetly wrapping an arm around him at movie night. That was all Roman.

Logan didn’t need so much affection. He enjoyed giving it, he loved how it made Roman feel, loved how something as simple as touch could make his boyfriend feel better in an instant; but most of the time, he wasn’t the one who asked.

And now, here he was, sprawled across Roman’s legs on the couch in his living room, craving his boyfriend’s touch, while Roman practically ignored him.

Roman sat smirking, thumbing through pages in a thick white book. “I told you, Lo, I’m not even close to being memorized. We’re supposed to be off book next week.”

“You’ve got the whole weekend to study.”

“I can’t afford to waste time, my love. I’m pretty sure I’m one screw up away from Mrs Miller simply deciding not to like me anymore.”

Logan rolled his eyes. “Nobody is ever memorized when they’re supposed to be; no one’s gonna blame you if you mess up a little.”

“You were memorized a week after we got the script.”

“I’m an anomaly,” Logan shrugged. He reached up and fiddled with the strings on Roman’s hoodie. “You can’t compare yourself to me.”

Roman just smiled down at him and went back to his book.

Logan let out a groan. “You should be taking breaks anyway. You study better if you do it in short increments and not try to slam it all into a few hours.”

“Fine, then I’ll pay you some attention after this increment.” Roman swiped a highlighter across the page.

Logan sighed. He couldn’t argue further than that. But he watched Roman’s eyes as he read over the same line a few times, flicking back and forth. He felt the highlighter tap steadily against his knee. Roman was already distracted. Logan hid a smile. Roman, in his current state, would never pass up an opportunity like this.

Logan brushed his finger lightly across Roman’s forearm, inching his hand closer to Roman’s. He rubbed his thumb over Roman’s knuckles and lifted his hand, drawing it to his lips. Roman smirked, mumbling his lines as Logan pressed kisses across his knuckles and palm.

Logan pulled himself up, still playing with Roman’s hand, and kissed up Roman’s bicep to his shoulder. He slid one side of Roman’s unzipped hoodie off, nuzzling against Roman’s neck and kissing his collarbone.

“I know what you’re doing,” Roman murmured.

Logan ignored him, kissing up the side of Roman’s head, hand sliding into his hair on the other side. Roman hummed softly, leaning absentmindedly into Logan’s hand.

Roman shut his book and let his eyes close, smiling dimly. “May I say what an honor and a pleasure it is to finally meet America’s caliph of comedy?” He recited, cuing Logan.

Logan grinned and delivered his next line. “That’s good, right?” He whispered into Roman’s ear, a quick kiss following right after.

Roman finally turned fully towards him, and Logan’s heart skipped a beat.

Roman had had this effect on him since they were kids. Thick, dark lashes covered deep brown eyes, in which Logan could practically see every color that made it up. His soft hair naturally swept across his forehead, every so often falling in front of his eyes. His sepia skin was completely unblemished, smooth, soft but characterized. Roman had always been beautiful, and everyone he knew made no effort to hide their attraction to him.

And after so many years, Logan could still barely believe that Roman was _his_.

Roman was still smiling, his shrouded eyes scanning every detail of Logan’s face, seemingly attempting to memorize what he saw in front of him. Logan tried to keep from reddening as Roman opened his mouth to speak again, low and smooth.

“I’m a great admirer of you.”

Logan smirked. “Your work.”

“What?”

“The line is ‘I’m a great admirer of your work.’”

“I know what the line is, I’m trying to be romantic!”

“You can be romantic and accurate at the same time.”

Roman pouted. “Are you just determined to ruin everything I do?”

Logan laughed and pulled Roman toward him. He closed his eyes as their lips met. Roman’s hand, script and highlighter discarded, slid up his thigh and side, hooking under his back and bringing Logan’s entire body closer. Logan sighed and smiled against the kiss. _Finally_.

Roman pulled apart and leaned his forehead against Logan’s, breathing in the moment. Logan grinned up at him.

“Time for a break?”

Roman smirked.

“God, yes.”


End file.
